Sleeping Under The Stars
by Carrot-Bunny
Summary: The Marauders are sleeping under the stars in Remus' backyard during the summer holidays. Sirius can't fall asleep and Remus finds himself with a sleeping bag partner. Wolfstar, rated T for a few goodnight kisses. R/R.


Remus lay on his sleeping bag, gazing up at the night sky above. It was a clear summer's night, and the Marauders had all voted to sleep out in his backyard. He could hear James mumbling something about a certain Lily Evans in his sleep, and Peter as he snored soundly. He turned his head to the side to see Sirius' sleeping bag, which should have been inhabited by a sleeping teenage boy. But it wasn't.

Remus' eyes widened. His friend wasn't the type to go wandering around in the middle of the night for no reason. Actually, come to think of it, Sirius was indeed the type to go on a nighttime adventure on the spur of the moment. Still, as Remus turned himself around to be able to see the empty sleeping bag more properly, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly the covers of Remus' sleeping bag were pulled off by an invisible hand. The werewolf yelped in shock as he frantically turned around and tried to grab his wand, keeping an eye out for any intruder in the process. Finally finding his wand tucked under his pillow, he pointed it in front of him and immediately felt it make contact with something. From the darkness came Sirius' voice, "Ouch, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Padfoot?" Remus hurriedly muttered "_Lumos_" and watched as the tip of his wand lighted up to illuminate Sirius as he rubbed his cheek. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?"

"First of all, why did you poke your wand into the side of my face? That thing's pointy, you know." Sirius plopped himself down on Remus' sleeping bag, still rubbing his cheek.

"Well, when your covers are snatched off you suddenly and you can't see anything in the dark, you won't care much where your wand is pointing." Remus put his wand back under his pillow. "So what are you up to at this time?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, I just said I can't sleep. I was wondering whether I could share your sleeping bag for the night."

Now both of Remus' eyebrows were raised. "But why would you want to sleep in my sleeping bag?"

"I dunno, I thought I could sleep better with someone sleeping next to me."

"Then why don't you just move your sleeping bag closer?"

"I don't want to." Srius raised his grey eyes to meet Remus' amber ones. "Please, Moony? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Remus sighed. It was hard to refuse someone while maintaining eye contact with them. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sirius climbed in under the covers and snuggled next to his friend as Remus pulled the covers over them. Although the sleeping bag was slightly larger than most, it still wasn't big enough to accommodate two teenage boys comfortably. "Hey Padfoot, it's a bit too tight in here. I feel like a sardine trapped in a Snitch-sized can."

"I like it that way." Sirius nosed his face into the hollow of Remus' neck.

"Can you scoot about two inches the other way, please?"

"Moony, then I wouldn't be sleeping in the sleeping bag at all."

Remus sighed in exasperation. "Alright, have it your way. You know, when you suggested sleeping out tonight, I didn't think it involved sharing a sleeping bag with a fellow Marauder."

"Yeah, whatever." Sirius turned his head so he was looking up at the night sky. "You know, I've never had the chance to share a bed with someone before."

Remus snorted. "So that's why you're doing it now? Really, Padfoot, couldn't you wait for a time when there's more sleeping space available?"

Sirius ignored him. "Even when I was little, I always slept alone. I never asked to sleep in someone else's bed, not even when I had nightmares."

"So your mother didn't come over to check on you at least when you were having bad dreams?"

"Nah, my mother preferred her warm bed better than my cold room. And whenever we went on holiday and Regulus and I had to share a bed, one of us would always end up sleeping on the floor. I don't remember whether it was voluntary, or whether we just tried to kick the other off the bed in our sleep."

"Must have been the latter in your case." Remus could just imagine poor Regulus waking up in the middle of the night to find himself sprawled on the floor while his brother hogged the bed.

Sirius remained silent as he watched the stars twinkling above. He reached out a hand and pointed to the brightest star in the night sky. "You see that star? Do you know what's it called?"

"How could I forget when the person who's named after it has a big ego and keeps on reminding me all the time?"

"Really, Moony, can't you say anything better than that?" Sirius put down his hand and watched the star that bore his name shine brightly. "You know, I'm kind of like that star."

Remus snorted again. "In what way? Don't tell me it's because you both shine brightly."

"Moony, I'm not that vain." Remus doubted it though.

"I feel we're the same because we're very much alone. See how there seems to be no star near it? It's kind of lonely, because it's alone. That's how I feel most of the time too."

Remus looked away from the stars at his friend, not knowing what to say. Then he turned back to the night sky. "Actually, it's not alone."

"Huh?"

Remus pointed his hand at the star. "Can't you see the Moon is next to it? That means even if all the other stars aren't around it, the Moon is always beside it."

"Hey, yeah!" Sirius' eyes lighted up in excitement. "The Moon's like you, Remus! It represents you! That means we'll always be together!"

"I don't see it that way."

"You're a killjoy." Sirius nuzzled into his friend's chest. "I like the idea, though. Us together, forever."

Remus thought for a while. Was his friend really willing to stay by his side forever, even when he knew what he really was? He couldn't deny the fact that the life of a werewolf was rather lonely, what with most of the wizarding world shunning away from them. It would be nice to have some company on the long road they call life.

Remus ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "You know, that idea doesn't sound too bad after all."

"Knew you'd come through in the end." Sirius looked up at his friend. "Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Remus was totally caught by surprise as his friend pressed his lips to his. He broke away sputtering, his cheeks flushed. Sirius stared at him. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable…"

He never counted on Remus leaning in to kiss him back. The second kiss lasted longer, and when they finally broke apart he rested his head against his friend's shoulder. "I think I might be able to fall asleep now."

"That's good." They lay there looking up at the Dog Star and the Moon shining next to each other, until their eyelids closed and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Again, not the Wolfstar songfic I promised, but I'm getting there so hold on! In the meantime, reviews are much appreciated, and a few suggestions for my next fanfic wouldn't go amiss either. Love ya!**


End file.
